The present invention relates to electromagnetic shielding of electronic equipment, and more specifically, to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) shielding in a chassis or other package housing electronic equipment.
Blade and rack-mounted servers are popular form factors for data center servers. These types of server have been used, for example, in data farms and in high performance supercomputers. In order to achieve high performance, many rack-mounted servers are clustered and connected using fiber optic interconnects. This can result in hundreds or even thousands of individual optical fibers emerging from a single server package. Adjusting traditional server I/O designs providing a rack or cabinet with a door to access optical interconnects could be problematic because such designs do not scale well to the number of fibers required and because the resulting large size of the cabinets produces excessive exposure to both coupled and conducted electromagnetic noise.